PrestigeCrew
PrestigeCrew is a group of several creators mainly focused on gaming, but occasionally host podcasts to break up the streamlined gaming videos. They post a variety of games including No Man's Sky, Call Of Duty, and Ark: Survival Evolved. Members The definite amount of PrestigeCrew members is unknown, though based upon their content with others, there are eight known members. These eight known members go by their gamertags as well as their real names. *CrazyEyez1717 (Kelvin) *V3GA, Vegas, manfromvegas (Chance) *Bugman2013 (Chase) *Cayer77 (Casey) *Chaboyy (Logan) *''Gamertag Unknown '' (Seth) *''Gamertag Unknown '' (Quinn) *''Gamertag Unknown '' (Colt) History PrestigeCrew began their YouTune career by uploading a let's play of the games Ark: Survival Evolved ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. ''This short period mostly consisted of very short episodes and randomized live-streams. Though one of the members decided to set this content's privacy to private, in hopes that new viewers discovering the channel would focus their attention on the newer content being released on the channel. The Gap For around a year the channel was devoid of content, besides the occasional random post of either ''Minecraft ''or ''Fortnite Battle Royale. It is unkown as to why they took this major break, but in recent content ''V3GA ''continued to suggest that they were simply unmotivated, and struggled to think of original ideas for new content. Rising In Popularity - No Man's Sky On July 25, 2018 member V3GA uploaded a tutorial for the game ''No Man's Sky, ''it quickly gained a following and amassed over 15,000 views in a matter of a week. Member V3GA then continued to post tutorials for the game, as well as a few videos including his own personal let's play of the game. Within a month the channel had gained over 1,000 subscribers and 200,000 views. The group had celebrated these milestones by casting their own YouTube play buttons out of various metals. The channel had gained a small seat in the ''No Man's Sky ''community, and became a reliable source for new information involving the game. V3GA also posted footage of a game titled ''Dead By Daylight ''in this time, where he captured funny moments and edited them together in a 2014'esq editing style. Podcasts And Challenges While ''V3GA ''ran the gaming portion of the channel, member ''crazyeyez1717 ''hosted several podcasts where he and several other members discussed various topics and comedic ideas. He also directed challenge videos in which he and other members would dare each other to do various funny challenges. The Gap: 2 In V3GA's most recent ''No Man's Sky ''video, he said that he was simply getting tired of the game, and that he felt he couldn't make anymore entertaining content out of it, and stated, "I don't want to post a video if, I don't myself, think it's a good concept or if it's enjoyable." At this point in time, Crazyeyez1717 also stopped posting to the channel. From August 2018 to December 2019, only a few videos have been posted, along with the occasional live-stream. Personal Lives Not much is known about any of their personal lives. In their content they generally stick to themselves and follow the theme of the video. We know that they are possibly experienced in handling molten metals, and possibly experienced welders. Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers